


The Rings We Wear Only On Our Hearts

by dottirarinnar



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Engagement, Let's Get Gay Married Commentfic Meme, M/M, Multi, Polyfidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-24
Updated: 2012-03-24
Packaged: 2017-11-02 11:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dottirarinnar/pseuds/dottirarinnar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack discovers that Ianto is actually married... to the Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rings We Wear Only On Our Hearts

"You never said."

Jack's got that twitch in his chin, the one that makes Ianto want to kiss away whatever caused the problem, or dodge down to the archives to avoid the fallout. Neither is an option.

"It didn't come up." Bad excuse, but it's the best he's got. He doesn't break eye contact. He's not ashamed.

"I wasn't just going to up and ask, 'While I was away, you didn't happen to pop off with another version of the Doctor, go planet-hopping, and wind up married?'" The last word is spoken with a flat inflection. Three minutes ago, Jack had worked up to a quiet, perfect proposal, made complete with a romantic sunset view from their favourite cafe. Now their meals are getting cold, Jack's unhappy with Ianto's admission, and this really isn't fair.

Ianto resists the urge to pinch his nose. "He's a good man, Jack. We both know that. He and I were together for over a year before he brought me back to Cardiff."

"That's familiar." The Doctor had visited while Jack experienced his own terrible year, knowing Ianto would be alone. They were gone for one night, as far as the world knew.

It had been really good. Looking back, he wonders how much was the Doctor trying to make up for the shit his younger self had and would put Ianto and Jack both through. At the time, Ianto'd been so happy to have someone to adventure with, someone brilliant and good-looking and amazing. Not Jack's Doctor, no, but his own. And like everyone else who could say that, the time had come to part. He's never told another soul until now.

"Do you still love him?" Jack asks.

"Do you?"

Jack doesn't answer. The sun has slipped away from them. Ianto takes his hand. "You were the one who taught me it was possible to love more than one person at a time. I love you."

"You're married." Jack has lingering issues with twenty-first century morals. He loves Gwen, but she's married to Rhys, Jack went through hell to get her married to Rhys, and he will never go near her that way as long as that's true. He will let Ianto's marriage stop him.

"Yes, but Jack, the Doctor is married to someone else."

Jack is confused. "He what?"

"You'll meet her, I'm sure." Ianto cages his smile at the mix of hope and jealousy naked on Jack's face. "The vows we took didn't include anything about forsaking others. They were, and are, about sharing the happiness. The last I heard from him, he's considering marrying her parents as well, and honestly, I expect someday that the two of you will marry. I hope you'll come back to let me attend the wedding."

"Oh." For a flexible-minded 51st century man, Jack can be slow to understand. It's part of why Ianto loves him.

"So, now that we've sorted that out, Captain Jack Harkness, will _you_ marry _me_?"

His kiss is the perfect yes.


End file.
